Cancer remains to be one of the most deadly threats to human health. In the U.S., cancer affects nearly 1.3 million new patients each year, and is the second leading cause of death after heart disease, accounting for approximately 1 in 4 deaths. For women with ovarian and peritoneal cancer, after initial surgical diagnosis, staging and cytoreduction, the standard primary systemic chemotherapy for women with advanced epithelial ovarian, and peritoneal primary cancer consists of chemotherapy with a platinum and taxane combination, usually carboplatin and paclitaxel. See, e.g., McGuire W P, et al. Cyclophosphamide and cisplatin compared with paclitaxel and cisplatin in patients with stage III and stage IV ovarian cancer. N Eng J Med 334:1-6, 1996; Piccart M J, et al. Randomized intergroup trial of cisplatin-paclitaxel versus cisplatin-cyclophosphamide in women with advanced epithelial ovarian cancer: three-year results. J Natl Cancer Inst 92:699-708, 20003; Alberts D S, et al. Improved therapeutic index of carboplatin plus cyclophosphamide versus cisplatin plus cyclophosphamide: final report by the Southwest Oncology Group of a phase III randomized trial in stages III and IV ovarian cancer. J Clin Oncol 10:706-17, 1992; du Bois A, et al. A randomized clinical trial of cisplatin/paclitaxel versus carboplatin/paclitaxel as first-line treatment of ovarian cancer. J Natl Cancer Inst Sep. 3; 95.(17):1320.-9. 95:1320, 2003; Ozols R F, et al. Phase III trial of carboplatin and paclitaxel compared with cisplatin and paclitaxel in patients with optimally resected stage III ovarian cancer: a Gynecologic Oncology Group study. J Clin Oncol 21:3194-200, 2003; and, Swenerton K, et al. Cisplatin-cyclophosphamide versus carboplatin-cyclophosphamide in advanced ovarian cancer: a randomized phase III study of the National Cancer Institute of Canada Clinical Trials Group. J Clin Oncol 10:718-26, 1992. While advances have been made in patient management, this disease still carries a high fatality to case ratio for all gynecologic malignancies diagnosed in the United States. It is estimated that in 2004, 25,580 new cases will have been diagnosed and 16,090 women will have died of the disease. See, e.g., Jemal A, et al. Cancer statistics, 2004. CA Cancer J Clin 54:8-29, 2004. Improvements are needed in primary therapeutic strategies.
Angiogenesis is an important cellular event in which vascular endothelial cells proliferate, prune and reorganize to form new vessels from preexisting vascular network. There are compelling evidences that the development of a vascular supply is essential for normal and pathological proliferative processes (Folkman and Klagsbrun Science 235:442-447(1987)). Delivery of oxygen and nutrients, as well as the removal of catabolic products, represent rate-limiting steps in the majority of growth processes occurring in multicellular organisms.
While induction of new blood vessels is considered to be the predominant mode of tumor angiogenesis, recent data have indicated that some tumors may grow by co-opting existing host blood vessels. The co-opted vasculature then regresses, leading to tumor regression that is eventually reversed by hypoxia-induced angiogenesis at the tumor margin. Holash et al. Science 284:1994-1998 (1999).
One of the key positive regulators of both normal and abnormal angiogenesis is vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF)-A. VEGF-A is part of a gene family including VEGF-B, VEGF-C, VEGF-D, VEGF-E, VEGF-F, and PlGF. VEGF-A primarily binds to two high affinity receptor tyrosine kinases, VEGFR-1 (Flt-1) and VEGFR-2 (Flk-1/KDR), the latter being the major transmitter of vascular endothelial cell mitogenic signals of VEGF-A. Additionally, neuropilin-1 has been identified as a receptor for heparin-binding VEGF-A isoforms, and may play a role in vascular development.
In addition to being an angiogenic factor in angiogenesis and vasculogenesis, VEGF, as a pleiotropic growth factor, exhibits multiple biological effects in other physiological processes, such as endothelial cell survival, vessel permeability and vasodilation, monocyte chemotaxis and calcium influx. Ferrara and Davis-Smyth (1997), supra. Moreover, studies have reported mitogenic effects of VEGF on a few non-endothelial cell types, such as retinal pigment epithelial cells, pancreatic duct cells and Schwann cells. Guerrin et al. J. Cell Physiol. 164:385-394 (1995); Oberg-Welsh et al. Mol. Cell. Endocrinol. 126:125-132 (1997); Sondell et al. J. Neurosci. 19:5731-5740 (1999). VEGF expression is upregulated in a majority of malignancies and the overexpression of VEGF often correlates with a more advanced stage or with a poorer prognosis in many solid tumors.
Since ovarian cancer is still one of the most deadly threats, additional cancer treatments for patients are needed. The invention addresses these and other needs, as will be apparent upon review of the following disclosure.